2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (La Nina Version- Nkechinyer)
Overview NOTE: This season is based off a alternate 2015 which occurs under La Nina conditions. The 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (La Nina Version) is the annual event in which Tropical Cyclones formed in the North Atlantic Ocean, Gulf of Mexico, and Caribbean Sea. The season was record breaking and exceeded 2005 in named storms, with a total of 29 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 6 major Hurricanes. Season by Month May Tropical Storm Ana formed in May as a 60 mph Tropical storm, making landfall in North Carolina with 1 death caused. Late in the Month featured Tropical Storm Bill, the 2nd Tropical Storm of the month and the 2nd preseason storm, a weak Tropical Storm that did not impact land. June June featured two unusual June Hurricanes- first was Hurricane Claudette in mid-june, which made landfall in Texas as a weak Category 1, causing 50 million dollars in damage and 5 deaths. The second Hurricane in June, Hurricane Danny, was much more significant, a Category 2 Hurricane that caused over 1 Billion Dollars in damage and 122 deaths as it made 2 brief landfalls in the United States and skirted the Bahamas. July July featured two weak, non-landfalling storms- Tropical Storm Erika, a 50 mph Tropical Storm in Mid-July, and Tropical Storm Fred, a 45 mph Tropical Storm that formed behind Erika. August September (1st half) September (2nd half) October November December Storms Tropical Storm Ana On May 4, a invest was first noted Northeast of the Bahamas moving Northwest. The invest gradually strengthened, as it moved Northwest and eventually North. The invest developed at an extremely unusual time on May 7th with 40 mph winds, thus skipping Tropical Depression status and becoming named Tropical Storm Ana. The storm moved dead North, and attained a peak on the 8th of May with winds of 60 mph. The system moved Northwest towards the coast. Early on May 10th, Ana made landfall near Wilmington, North Carolina, as a 50 mph Tropical Storm, causing minimal damage and 1 death. The system then turned Northeast, becoming a remnant low on May 11th just after re-entering the open ocean near the Chesapeake Bay. Tropical Storm Bill On May 25, the NHC first noted a invest located near Bermuda. Despite a low chance of development, the invest became Tropical Depression Two the next day. The system moved westward, into surprisingly favorable conditions for the year. Tropical Depression Two reached 40 mph on May 27th, making it Tropical Storm Bill. The system worked westerly, making a unusual turn Easterly on May 28th. Increasing shear in the area caused Bill to weaken to a tropical depression late on the 28th, eventually becoming a remnant low on the 29th of May. Tropical Storm Bill caused no fatalities and no damages. Hurricane Claudette On June 9, the National Hurricane Center fist noted an invest located in the Caribbean roughly 200 miles east of Bluefields, Nicaragua. Due to the minimal shear in the Caribbean from the La Nina, The invest quickly developed while moving northwesterly. On June 13, the invest developed and became Tropical Depression Three. Three quickly made landfall as a 35 mph Tropical Depression on the Yucatan Peninsula, causing minimal damage and no deaths. Three quickly moved Northwest from there towards the central Gulf of Mexico, strengthening into a Tropical Storm under minimal shear, becoming Tropical Storm Claudette. Claudette continued to gradually strengthen under favorable conditions, approaching Texas at a rapid rate. Claudette became a weak Category 1 Hurricane before landfall near Galveston, Texas, causing $50 Million Dollars in Damage and 5 deaths. Claudette then exhibited the Brown Ocean effect, meandering far inland over the next three days, eventually dissipating over West Virginia on June 20. Hurricane Danny On June 18, the National Hurricane Center began to monitor a invest in the South Central Atlantic, located roughly 1000 miles east of Guadalupe. The system rapidly developed under highly favorable conditions, and became Tropical Depression Four on June 22. Under favorable conditions, the low turned northwest and quickly became Tropical Storm Danny. Under consistently favorable conditions, Danny underwent a very quick strengthening, becoming a Category 1 Hurricane on June 24. Danny then made a turn to the north, missing the Bahamas to the east. Danny reached it's strongest point on June 27 while just off the coast of Georgia, at 105 mph and 976 millibars. Danny eventually worked to the Northeast and became classified as Extratropical while off the coast of North Carolina on June 28. Tropical Cyclone Reanalysis Later discovered that Danny made a landfall in South Carolina at peak intensity, and a landfall in North Carolina as a category 1 Hurricane. Danny ultimately caused 122 deaths and 1.3 Billion Dollars (2015 USD) in damages. Tropical Storm Erika On July 8, the NHC began monitoring a invest as it exited North Carolina. The system developed under somewhat favorable conditions and became Tropical Depression Five on July 12. Under minimal shear, Five quickly gained 40 mph winds, becoming Tropical Storm Erika on July 12, also becoming the 2nd earliest 5th storm in basin history, only passed by 2005's Hurricane Emily, which formed on July 11. Erika worked Northeasterly, nearly coinciding with the Gulf Stream. Erika continued to wander off the US East Coast before finally being Classified as Extratropical on July 14 while located nearly due south of Dartmouth, Nova Scotia. Erika did not cause and damage or deaths, but did cause minor rain totals across Nova Scotia. Tropical Storm Fred On July 15, a wave split from a frontal system located behind Tropical Storm Erika. Under rather favorable conditions, the system strengthened and became Tropical Depression Six on July 17. The system moved Westward and made a turn northward right after becoming named as Tropical Storm Fred on July 18, also making Fred the earliest 6th named storm in history. Fred moved along the gulf stream, making a unexpected turn eastward on July 21 before being classified as a remnant low early on July 22 and having fully dissipated the next day. Fred did not cause any damage or fatalities. Hurricane Grace On July 27, a invest was first noted in the Northeastern Gulf of Mexico. The invest initially remained stationary and was fighting rough conditions. However, on July 30, the invest first began to strengthen under neutral conditions for Hurricane Development. Eventually, on August 2nd, the invest became named as Tropical Storm Grace with 60 mph winds. The Northeast Gulf of Mexico became more favorable over the next day as Grace continued to intensify, reaching Hurricane Status on August 3rd. Grace made landfall later that day while Southwest of Gainesville, Florida, at 75 mph and 989 mbar. Grace moved out to sea early on August 4 where it began to move quicker, making a very brief landfall late on the 4th in Eastern North Carolina. Grace became extratropical on August 5th while east of Portland, Maine. Grace caused a total of $300 Million (2015 USD) in damage and 9 fatalities. Hurricane Henri The origins of Hurricane Henri are truly unknown, though many believe that the origin of this system is from a low pressure system that developed near Recife, Brazil on July 30th. If this is the case, it makes it not only the only named Anticyclone in the Atlantic Ocean, but also the only named storm in the North Atlantic to originate from the Southern Hemisphere. It was first noted as a invest on August 3rd while located roughly halfway between French Guiana and Cape Verde. The Invest quickly developed, becoming Tropical Depression Eight on August 5th. This depression moved Northwest and became a named Tropical Storm while in the Northwest Main Development Region, becoming Named Henri, and becoming the 2nd earliest "H" storm in history, only to 2005's Tropical Storm Harvey. Henri moved northerly for the next few days before taking a unexpected turn to the west on August 8th. Henri entered more favorable conditions in the area between Puerto Rico and Bermuda, strengthening to a Category 1 Hurricane on August 9th, making Henri the fourth hurricane of the season. Henri continued to intensify under record warm Sea Surface Temperatures and low wind shear, strengthening to a Category 2, a status which Henri would hold for nearly 1 day, attaining a peak of 100 mph and 969 millibars, making Henri the official strongest storm of the season to date. Henri made a turn Northeast on August 12th, and weakened under cooler waters, finally being classified as an extratropical cyclone on August 13. Henri cause no damage or deaths, but did cause some rain in Eastern North Carolina. Tropical Storm Ida On August 10, a invest was first noted over Central Venezuela. The system moved out to sea several days later, into the East Pacific. The System crossed Panama and entered the Atlantic on August 13th. The system became Tropical Depression Nine. Tropical Depression Nine, despite fighting shear, was able to strengthen to a Tropical Storm on August 14th, just 12 hours after being classified as a Tropical Depression, becoming Tropical Storm Ida. Ida made landfall in Northern Panama on August 15th, near Bocas del Toro. Ida caused minimal damage and no fatalities. Ida degenerated into a remnant low later that day, and eventually fully dissipated several days later in the East Pacific. Hurricane Joaquin On August 13, a tropical wave was noted over land in mainland Africa. The system moved out to sea and quickly developed on August 15th due to record warm SST's and low wind shear, becoming Tropical Depression Ten the next day. Ten quickly continued to strengthen, becoming Tropical Storm Joaquin on August 17th, becoming the earliest forming "J" storm in history. Undergoing a quick intensification, Joaquin became a Category 1 Hurricane early on August 18th. Joaquin continued to strengthen, becoming a Category 2 on the 19th of August. On the 20th of August, Joaquin underwent a explosive intensification, reaching weak Category 5 status, at 160 mph and 928 millibars, however Joaquin quickly weakened back to a strong Category 4 Hurricane. On August 21st, Joaquin made landfall as a strong category 4 hurricane on the Island of Antigua, with winds of 155 mph. Joaquin then continued to work Northwest, making landfall on the Island of Puerto Rico the next day with winds of 120 mph, devastating the islands. Joaquin then slowed down slightly, brushing Hispaniola as a Category 1 Hurricane, causing high surf, heavy rain, and high winds on the island. However, Joaquin made landfall on the largest of the Turks and Caicos Islands on August 24th with winds of 85 mph. Hurricane Joaquin continued to move westward, strengthening under now favorable conditions. On August 27th, Hurricane Joaquin made landfall just south of Miami, Florida as a 115 mph Category 3 Hurricane, becoming the first major to make landfall in Florida since Hurricane Wilma in October 2005. Joaquin weakened substantially over Florida, weakening down to a Tropical Storm for the first time in 11 days on August 28th. Joaquin went back out to sea on August 29th to find very favorable conditions, and quickly restrengthened back to a Hurricane. now moving us the East Coast, Joaquin reached weak Category 3 status on August 30th before making a unusual turn east, where Joaquin gradually weakened under increased wind shear. Joaquin was finally classified as a remnant low on September 3rd while located nearly halfway between Bermuda and the Azores. Joaquin caused a total of 95 Billion Dollars (2015 USD) in damage in Antigua, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, The Turks and Caicos Islands, The Bahamas, Florida, North Carolina, and Bermuda, along with 676 fatalities. Hurricane Kate On August 21, a invest is designated from a Tropical Wave after departing from the coast of Africa. Under favorable conditions, the invest moved west and gradually strengthened, becoming Tropical Depression Eleven on August 24th, over nearly the exact same location that Joaquin Rapidly Intensified into a Category 5 over several days earlier. Kate, like Joaquin, saw a rather quick rise to become a Tropical Storm, becoming Tropical Storm Kate on August 25th. Interaction with the nearby Hurricane Joaquin continued to limit the strength of Kate, but despite this, passed just south of Dominica as a 75 mph Category 1 Hurricane, becoming the Sixth Hurricane of the year. Kate underwent a period of rapid intensification on August 27, strengthening to a Category 4 Hurricane with 140 mph winds and a pressure of 942 Millibars, despite being relatively close to the strong Hurricane Joaquin. Kate made landfall on August 28th as a 130 mph Category 4 Hurricane near Barahona, Dominican Republic, causing $10 Billion (2015 USD) in damage and 250 fatalities. Kate weakened to a Category 1 Hurricane while over Hispaniola, and made landfall in Cuba as a 75 mph Category 1 Hurricane on August 29th, causing another 500 Million (2015 USD) in damage and another 45 fatalities. Kate then, for the next several days, meanders with the coast of Cuba as a tropical storm, dumping heavy rains and high winds. Kate weakened to a Tropical Depression on September 1st while near the Yucatan Peninsula, however restrengthened the next day as Kate entered the Bay of Campeche. Kate made a 5th and final landfall on September 3rd near Veracruz, Mexico, causing minimal damage. Kate dissipated later that day due to wind shear. Hurricane Larry A invest was first noted as it was coming off the coast of Africa on August 28. Under favorable conditions, the invest quickly became Tropical Depression Twelve. Twelve continued to intensify, becoming Tropical Storm Larry late on August 30th. Larry strengthened into a Hurricane on August 31st, continuing it's Explosive Intensification. Larry became a Category 3 with winds of 115 mph early on September 1st just before landfall on the Easternmost island of Cape Verde. The Mountainous terrain of the islands weakened Larry substantially, being noted as a strong, 90 mph Category 1 Hurricane on September 2nd after heading out to sea. Larry then entered a area with shear in which Larry began to slowly weaken, before making a turn west into more favorable conditions the next day. With less shear and warm SST's, Larry slowly strengthened to a Category 3 again on September 5th. Larry then began to weaken once again. Larry took a turn to the North into cooler waters on September 7th, causing Larry to fall to a Tropical Storm on September 8th and eventually be declared extratropical on September 10th while just south of the Azores. Larry caused $3 Billion (2015 USD) in damage and 137 fatalities, all in Cape Verde.Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Season Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Reimagined seasons